Sue Remembers
by dugandel
Summary: Sue remembers the forgotten memebers. Matt and Rory. She seeems to be the only one to remember them, the only one to care.
1. Matt Ruthford

Sue didn't show it often, but she cared. She remembered the forgotten glee club members especially Matt.

Matt was the sweetest kid you could ever meet. His smile lit up a room and his eyes were always full of hope. He was very helpful outside of school and hated the bullying.

She remembered the first time he sang alone. Well it wasn't a solo. He was on stage singing after everything there ended.

"_She loved him like he was_

_The last man on Earth_

_Gave him everything she ever had_

_He'd break her spirit down_

_Then come lovin' up on her_

_Give a little then take it back"_

Sue marveled at the boy, his voice was sweet like honey and deeper than a well. It was soulful, it was more soulful than the Rachel Berry's voice.

_"She'd tell him 'bout her dreams_

_He'd just shoot 'em down_

_Lord he loved to make her cry_

_You're crazy for believin'_

_You'll ever leave the ground_

_He said only angels know how to fly_"

Matt's voice cracked as a few tears escaped. He looked hurt really. Sue wasn't that caring but she knew what this song was about and it didn't sit well with her.

"_And with a broken wing_

_She still sings_

_She keeps an eye over the sky_

_With a broken wing_

_She carries her dreams_

_Man you oughta see her fly"_

Maybe Will knew what was wrong with this kid. He looked terrible, there's no way Schuester ignored something this serious.

"_One Sunday morning_

_She didn't go to church_

_He wondered why she didn't leave_

_He went up to the bedroom_

_Found a note by the window_

_With the curtains blowin' in the breeze_

_And with a broken wing_

_She still sings_

_She keeps an eye over the sky_

_With a broken wing_

_She carries her dreams_

_Man you oughta see her fly_

_With a broken wing_

_She carries her dreams_

_Man you oughta see her fly"_

With that she left him. She tried to pay a bit more attention to him noting he lost more confidence and got thinner. She was waiting for will to do something.

Next year, about a month into it she heard the news. Matt was found dead after being pushed out a window by his abusive father. She cried that night, she wished he could of flew instead of fell. But he was dead, the glee club said nothing about the dead ex-member, it was terrible.

She went to the funeral where she met his mother who ran from the abuse, never thinking of her son being his next target, it pissed Sue off, but she comforted the woman in honor of Matt.


	2. Rory

Sue didn't mean to listen in on Rory's musical therapy. She had an hour to herself, so she took a nap, not that it was anyone's business. She had woken up when he began to sing.

"_I know you think I got it all figured out_

_'Cause I walk around like my head's in the clouds_

_But I'm just a boy with his heart pouring out of his head_

_I wish that you could see the pain that I've seen_

_And all of the times I spent being not me"_

His voice was full of sorrow. He looked pitiful, he didn't look like Rory. She knew the kid for always being hopeful, a little too nice, but this looked like a grown man who had had too much of this world. His brown eyes looking to the ground.

"_I hope you know that it's not always happy in my head_

_'Cause I don't know_

_The perfect road to go down_

_But I know_

Sue knew he was having a shitty time in America, but he always seemed hopeful; even after Santana broke him. Then again in the stage lights you could faintly see bruising under the dollar store makeup he was wearing.

She knew he had a powerful, very nice voice, but his voice was just as broken. He was a broken child who probably just wanted to go home to where things made sense to him, his friends didn't cause drama, and being himself didn't get him beaten and ridiculed.

"_I'm trying my best_

_I'm trying my best to be okay_

_I'm trying my best but every day it's so hard_

_And I'm holding my breath_

_I'm holding my breath 'til I can say_

_All of the words I wanna say from my heart"_

She remembered when he tried to trick Brittany, but ever since then he had been a good kid mostly. He atoned for his sins. He had auditioned, but she had never heard a solo from him that was on a good stage. She was pretty sure they forgot him until they needed him, like when they did that Christmas special.

"_If you really wanted I could let you inside_

_It's been so long and I've got nothing left to hide_

_Would you believe me if I told you that I've got flaws_

_Now it's time to let the curtains unfold_

_And tell all the stories that I didn't want told_

_I let it out so I unburden my soul I won't stop"_

He reminded her of how broken Matt was. This school took good kids, kids with talent, and broke them. She had done a lot of the breaking, but this wasn't her work. This was the school not standing up for students, this was the school not caring if one of their students lived or died.

Just the look in his eyes gave her a feeling of dread, a dread that would never go away until she was sure he was safe.

"_'Cause I don't know_

_The perfect road to go down_

_But I know_

_I'm trying my best_

_I'm trying my best to be okay_

_I'm trying my best but every day it's so hard"_

He choked a bit on that last word. He was starting to cry, he probably needed too. He needed to let whatever in out. He took his jacket off and she saw them, shallow cuts, they were angry like someone was scratching them, they were bad enough she could see them from her hiding spot.

His hands were pulling at his hair as he sang, he was starting to shrink to the ground.

"_And I'm holding my breath_

_I'm holding my breath 'til I can say_

_All of the words I wanna say from my heart_

_I'm trying my best_

_I'm trying my best to be okay_

_I'm trying my best but every day it's so hard_

_And I'm holding my breath_

_I'm holding my breath 'til I can say_

_All of the words I wanna say from my heart"_

She snuck out as he finished, he was crying. Like hard core ugly crying. He looked terrible, but she couldn't do much about it. So she left and made a plan to get this kid home, she didn't need another glee club death, death of a person who was like a prop to that stupid club.

Rory was easier than Matt, she decided to actively encourage him to leave, to go home to his family. Eventually he did, he thanked her for giving him the boost. She never heard about him from the Glee club afterwards.

He kept in touch with her though. When she was yelling at Will about the "background" people she was looking at his Christmas card. He had gotten married, worked in a family owned pub, played music in said pub, and had two kids, almost three kids; an unborn girl they were naming Chloe Susanna, a son named Sean Matthew Flannigan who was two, and a five year old daughter named Catherine Mary Flannigan.

Sue remembered them, remembered the boy who wanted to fly and the boy who was just trying his best.


End file.
